Hyotei Memories: 氷の記憶
by Koto Miharu
Summary: “Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…” Mini Oneshot -casi Drabbes- acerca de cada integrante del equipo Tenis Hyotei. Editado.
1. El Elegante: Atobe Keigo

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- **Personajes: **Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- **Pareja: **Ninguna.  
- **Disclaimers: **Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
- **Advertencias: **Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
- **Summary: **"Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
- **Summary del chapter: **"No toda la gente es perfecta y él no era la excepción"

.

.

.

* * *

**El Elegante: **_**A**__tobe __**K**__eigo;_

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei podrá convertirse en el futuro, en alguien de temer.

Atobe Keigo como todos los días camina seguido de su inseparable amigo Kabaji de vuelta a su mansión, mientras decenas de fans esperan en sus sitios solo por tener el placer de verlo, enamoradas de aquel chico tan inteligente, guapo y rico; sus corazones laten.

Keigo entonces al llegar a su mansión, se quita con algo de furia su apretada corbata y se deja caer en uno de sus cómodos sillones en aquella habitación, odia que siempre sea lo mismo. Odia aquella escuela tan superficial y arrogante, como bien es y será siendo el capitán de Hyotei.

El era perfecto, pero imperfecto a su manera. Era guapo, rico, inteligente, sexy y con su usual arrogancia escrita en su semblante. Todo un partido para las mujeres de aquel instituto (y no sólo de él, sino de cualquier ser del sexo opuesto).

Pero todos tienen sus defectos y Atobe, no era la excepción; el chico era muy presumido, arrogante, narcisista, insoportable (al menos para las demás escuelas) e insufrible, pero Atobe siempre había vivido de esa manera, bajo la tutela de un duro padre y una madre que nunca le importo mucho su opinión frente a su marido.

Aún recordaba como todo había empezado…

—"_Keigo."—Espetó un hombre quien se veía intimidador y miraba a su hijo, Atobe solo era un pequeño de once años—"Deja de jugar con esos niños."—Le reprendió con enfado mientras lo miraba como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de la historia._

—"_P-pero padre, ¿Por qué?…"_

—"_No son de tu clase ¿Qué crees que pensará la gente cuando te vea con ese pobretón? ¡Ja! ¡Se reirán de mi!"—Exclamó mientras su madre lo veía con una mirada que le decía que acatara las órdenes de su marido._

_El pequeño Keigo miró el suelo mientras decía…_

—"_Lo lamento, padre."—Dijo mientras le dedicaba una firme mirada—"No…volverá a pasar."_

A pesar de su usual frase "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" él nunca se refería mucho a su riqueza, él siempre se refería al Tenis, quería que la gente lo quisiera por cómo era, no porque era millonario y muy guapo. Inclusive cabe decir, que por eso quería tener una cita con la hermana de Tachibana del Fudömine, al parecer es (y era) la única chica que le ha dado calabazas en toda su vida.

Aunque no toda la actitud de Keigo ha sido manipulada por sus padres, él desde siempre adoro la música clásica, leer y pescar, la tranquilidad lo libra de todo ese estrés que continuamente lo persigue…

Sus cavilaciones fueron entonces interrumpidas por un timbre de celular, con música instrumental de violín.

"_Al parecer Ore-sama no puede estar un momento en tranquilidad." _Pensó con fastidio al atender con desgano su celular.

— ¿Aa~nnnn? ¿Quién osa molestar el tiempo de Ore-sama?—Espetó con algo de diversión en sus ojos— ¿Hiyoshi? ¿Qué quieres de Ore-sama?—Murmuró desconcertado ante la llamada. El chico entonces le explicó acerca de los planes que tenían el equipo de Tenis de salir, mientras al Wakashi le había tocado avisarle.

—Ah~ Ore-sama lo entiende, claro, dile a todos que Ore-sama estará.—Respondió con voz tenue y suave.

—Después de todo ¿Qué es una fiesta si Ore-sama no está invitado?—Agrega con su usual arrogancia antes de colgar el teléfono y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Hiyoshi.

"_Después de todo, Ore-sama aún tiene a un equipo, un equipo muy interesante…" _Fueron los últimos pensamientos del presidente del consejo estudiantil mientras se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para su próxima salida.

_Owari._

* * *

.

.

.

**-Notas:** Para ser sincera, quiero hacer Mini One-shot de todos los del equipo porque son amor x333 es mi equipo favorito y Atobe Keigo es mi personaje favorito de Anime, lamento que no quedara muy bien…Pero espero ir mejorando en los próximos…El siguiente del que hablare será de Oshitari-san.

_-__**Glosario:**_

**-O**re-sama: Forma que tiene Atobe para referirse a él mismo en tercera persona, es una forma poco refinada de llamarse a si mismo, lo cuál cambia cuando le agrega el "sama"

**-O**re-sama no bigi ni yoi na!: Forma para adularse a él mismo, lo cual vendria siendo algo como "admiren la grandeza de mi destreza"


	2. El Genio: Oshitari Yüshi

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- **Personajes: **Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- **Pareja: **Ninguna.  
- **Disclaimers: **Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
- **Advertencias: **Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
- **Summary: **"Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
- **Summary del chapter: **"Aún cuando fingías, no necesariamente todos debían de creer en esa careta que mostrabas a los demás"

.

.

.

* * *

**El Genio: **_**O**__shitari __**Y**__uushi;_

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei podrá convertirse en el futuro, en alguien de temer.

Sus lentes se balancean graciosamente, a la vez que el chico se los acomoda debidamente mientras se dirige camino a su casa, sin duda alguna Oshitari Yuushi es un genio en el letal campo de conocimientos y de los mejores estudiantes, solo superado por su capitán de equipo, Atobe Keigo.

Un suspiro provino de los labios mientras se echaba en una banca cerca de un parque y de su portafolio sacaba un grueso libro.

¿Qué pasaría si los demás descubrieran que Oshitari Yuushi es falso? Aquel chico tan serio, frio, analítico y de gran dureza (Que inclusive en físico no era lo que parecía).

Oshitari Yuushi no era como lo pintaban, o mejor dicho como hacía creer a cada una de esas persona desconocidas que simplemente le sabrían el nombre¿Quién era entonces el Tensai?

Un chico muy sensible y cursi, que ama los dramas románticos y que rompe a llorar cada vez que ve uno (lo cual no es algo muy honorable en un chico, cabe decir), que como solo Atobe y Gakuto pueden llegar a entenderlo, Gakuto es su mejor amigo y Atobe hace algo parecido; si inclusive se ha puesto lentes para parecer más intelectual y analítico.

—Oshitari-san…—Unos murmullos hicieron que despegara la vista de su novela, mientras miraba a las jovencitas reunidas allí.

— ¿Pasa algo, Maki-san?—Preguntó. Más ya sabía lo que seguramente diría la chica.

—Es que yo…yo… ¡Me gustas mucho!—Declaró sonrojada al tope, mientras bajaba su cabeza con vergüenza.

Entonces Yüshi hacia lo que siempre hace en este tipo de situaciones, disculparse cortésmente con la joven e irse del lugar, rompiendo otro joven corazón.

Después de todo, Oshitari no estaba interesado en tener una novia y mucho menos una que lo viera simplemente porque era "guay" o "genial" como el mismo les hacía creer a todos, o al menos, a casi todos…

Si, por más que no parezca el Tensai valoraba mucho la amistad, sobretodo la que mantenía con Gakuto –su mejor amigo- y Atobe, tanto que frente a ellos el se mostraba como era, sin falsedad o mentiras, simplemente como dejo ver en su juego con Momoshiro.

— ¡Eh! Yüshi—Lo saludó con ánimo Gakuto, mientras estrechaba su mano en su hombro y lo miraba con complicidad— ¿No me digas que de nuevo ligando? ¡Ja! A este paso puede que le ganes al buchou.

—No digas tonterías—Replicó con fastidio mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y Gakuto lo miraba con el seño fruncido, mientras le dedicaba una mirada algo malhumorada.

—Claro, como quieras. Pero no te sulfures ¡Que era una broma hombre!—Se defendió el acróbata con una gótica cruzando su cabellera—Como sea, todos se van a reunir en casa de Atobe ¿Vienes o qué?

El chico entonces se encogió de hombros mientras murmuraba con su suave voz un—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Entonces ambos compañeros se encaminaron hacia donde seria la "nueva reunión" que el arrogante millonario había convocado en su lujosa mansión.

_Owari._

* * *

.

.

.

**Notas: **Lo admito, no me esta quedando como yo quería o al menos, este quedo mas o menos mas decente que el de Atobe T-T y se supone que es mi personaje favorito de Anime…En la próxima quizá le tocara el turno a Jirou-kun o Gakuto.

-**ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY: **Yo también adoro a Hyotei, y creía que nadie iba a leer el fic o_o me agrado que te gustara, vamos a ver si también te agrada el de Oshitari-san, aun no tengo idea si escribir de Jirou-kun o Gakuto, aunque creo que decanto por el bello durmiente x333.


	3. El Habil: Mukahi Gakuto

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- **Personajes: **Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- **Pareja: **Ninguna.  
- **Disclaimers: **Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
- **Advertencias: **Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
- **Summary: **"Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
- **Summary del chapter: **"Para descargar emociones reprimidas habías empezado a jugar tenis y, de hecho, había sido un éxito"

.

.

.

* * *

**El Hábil:_ M_**_ukahi **G**akuto;_

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei, en un futuro se convertirá en alguien de temer.

—La rama legislativa se compone de una cámara de representantes de 480 escaños, elegida por sufragio universal cada cuatro años consecutivos…

Gakuto apoyo su mano izquierda en su mentón, mientras contemplaba aburrido al profesor encargado de explicar política ¡Él odiaba esa materia!

"_Dudo que pueda haber algo más aburrido."_—Pensó el chico con fastidio al ver que su "querido" profesor no paraba de hablar cosas que ni siquiera su lógica llegaba a captar o siquiera entender.

"_¿Cuándo se va a callar Nishido-sensei? ¡No lo soporto!" _Rodó los ojos en exasperación mientras esperaba que esa tortura acabara.

—Mukahi-san… ¿Me puedes decir cuál era el papel del Emperador en la rama legislativa?—Preguntó el profesor con una sonrisita de superioridad al saber que el chico muy probablemente no habría escuchado ni media palabra de las que él había dicho en esas dos horas seguidas.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"_¡Al fin!" _Pensó el chico al escuchar el timbre que indicaba el que las clases se terminaran por ese día, se dispuso a recoger sus objetos regados mientras hacía ademan a salir de aula.

—Lo lamento, Nishido-sensei. Pero ya terminó la clase.—Respondía hipócritamente, mientras una "inocente sonrisa" aparecía en su rostro—Será en otra ocasión.

El profesor le devolvió el saludo -aunque estaba echando chispas- antes de que Gakuto se dirigiera hacia el periodo de tiempo libre a descansar de ese martirio. Suspiró mientras se recostaba en el césped -se estaba agarrando la costumbre de Jiroh, en serio- pensado como su padre lo molestaría de nuevo, regañándole y no dejándole tranquilo, y tendría que volver a dormir en casa de Yüshi…

Su mejor -y sentimental- amigo Yüshi era la persona en la que más confiaba, aún recuerda cuando lo conoció por primera vez, luego del juego que Atobe y él jugaron hasta que uno de los dos ganó –Atobe, obviamente por algo era el capitán-.

Recordó como él, saltando y haciendo algunas acrobacias maldecía en voz baja el nuevo pleito que tuvo con su padre y, entonces, se encontró con unos analíticos ojos que lo observaban. Entonces el acróbata frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué estas mirando?—Demandó aún mirándolo con irritación.

—Nada importante. —Se encogió de hombros, mientras con su voz murmuraba un— ¿Eres Mukahi Gakuto-san?

— ¿Te conozco?—Preguntó bruscamente, mirándolo con algo de curiosidad –olvidando momentáneamente su enojo- mientras Oshitari musito un "no" como respuesta.

— ¿Entonces qué diablos quieres?—Explotó nuevamente porque ese raro chico lo estaba mirando muy extraño, como si lo estuviera analizando y eso no le estaba gustaba para nada, lo hacía sentir incomodo hasta cierto punto.

—Simplemente quería conocer a mis nuevos compañeros de equipo. Nos veremos. —Se despidió mientras se encaminaba y dejaba a Gakuto con la palabra en la boca, quien musito un "idiota." en voz alta antes de dirigirse -con peor humor- a su próxima clase.

Desde ese momento el chico convivió mucho con los ahora nuevos titulares de tenis, el tenis le gustaba mucho porque hacia todas aquellas cosas que anteriormente no podía.

Podía saltar y brincar todo lo que quisiera y eso sin que nadie lo regañara con un "Eso es peligroso." y casi siempre le decían eso, por lo que el chico el estrés acumulado lo sacaba en las canchas de Tenis haciendo uso de sus acrobacias, lastimosamente se cansaba muy rápido, pues desde el comienzo él usaba todas sus energías, no reservando para el final.

Convivió con cada uno de los titulares a la vez que una estrecha amistad nacía entre el Tensai y el acróbata, mientras a lo largo del tiempo –para sorpresa de muchos - se hacían grandes amigos.

Gakuto le contaba sus problemas, mayormente los que tenía con su padre quien no entendía sus aficiones, metas o siquiera intereses y Oshitari dejaba que el chico lo conociera verdaderamente, viendo como lloraba con aquellas películas que para Gakuto, eran muy cursis –aunque nunca se lo dijo, no queriendo herir sus sentimientos- mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de confusión.

"_Un día, un salto" _Pensó en su lema nuevamente mientras se encaminaba hacia las canchas de tenis, emocionado de poder jugar lo que tanto le gustaba.

_Owari._

* * *

.

.

.

**-Notas: **Me agrada Gakuto, toda Hyotei es amor x333

-**ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY: **Yeahh!! Oshitari es amor puro x333 Sobretodo ¿Dónde se encuentran chicos como el? ;__; yo quiero un Yüshi para mi! Yo también adoro esa parte de él.

**-Musaga CoUsagi: **En el próxima hablare de Jirou-kun, que es taaaaan kawaii x333 me encanta cuando juega con Fuji y cuando se vuelve loco con Marui es genialoso :33


	4. El Dormilón: Akutagawa Jiroh

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- **Personajes: **Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- **Pareja: **Ninguna.  
- **Disclaimers: **Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
- **Advertencias: **Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
- **Summary: **"Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
- **Summary del chapter: **"Por algo fue apodado como »El bello durmiente de Hyotei« ¿No?"

.

.

.

* * *

**El Dormilón: **_**A**__kutagawa __**J**__iroh;_

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei, en un futuro se convertirá en alguien de temer.

Unos suaves ronquidos se escucharon por entre el inmenso patio mientras los estudiantes de la escuela con curiosidad se acercan a ver quien hace el ruido, nada mas encontrando con que era "El bello durmiente" de Hyotei dormido -para variar-.

Entonces a todos les pasa una gotita en la cabeza, no comprendiendo como alguien tan despreocupado y alegre podía ser titular en Hyotei, teniendo en cuenta que allí se eligen de entre doscientos buenos jugadores a los ocho más importantes, quienes son elegidos ni más ni menos que por el capitán Atobe y su estricto entrenador, Sakaki-sensei.

Un chico alegre, enérgico y dormilón no entraba como alguien particularmente intimidante, teniendo en cuenta que todos los demás titulares daban la impresión de un equipo sumamente arrogante, sin contar que justamente lo más increíble para todos fuera que él perdiera y aún así no se sintiera mal por ello, es más, no le importaba en absoluto y seguía en modo alegre.

El chico entonces roncaba mientras dormía con su mano derecha detrás de su cuello, con su desordenado cabello ondeando graciosamente por el viento mientras una sonrisa atontada aparecía en su rostro.

—Zzzzzzzzzzz…

— ¿Akutagawa…-senpai?—Se escuchaba la voz familiar de un chico, mientras lo movía de forma no brusca –no como Kabaji– y entonces Jiroh se despertó de su letargo, mientras se restregaba con sus manos sus inocentes ojos cansados, mirando entonces al chico que lo había despertado.

— ¡Ehhhhhh, Hiyoshi-kun! ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía. —Saludó con mucho entusiasmo y energía a un aturdido Hiyoshi, mientras este le respondía con un seco "Buenos días." y un movimiento de mano como saludo.

—Umm… ¿Entonces necesitas algo?—Le preguntó arrastrando las palabras, al ver que el chico del Döjo no abría la boca y se quedaba viendo un punto indefinido. Se restregó de nuevo sus ojos, a la vez que el sueño volvía a querer llevárselo ¡No era su culpa si el sueño no lo dejaba en paz!...

—Quería saber qué es lo que hace en su tiempo libre, Akutagawa-senpai—Le respondió Hiyoshi con una cara muy seria, mientras lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

—Zzzzzzzzzzz…

Una vena apareció en la frente de Hiyoshi mientras veía al chico nuevamente dormido, con la saliva escurriendo de su boca. Entonces volvió a despertarlo mientras este de nuevo quedaba con cara de dormido, mirando nuevamente como si no lo hubiera visto hace años.

— ¿Qué…? Porque quieres saber eso…—Reprimió un bostezo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su compañero.

—Todos a parte de en tenis se especializan en otras cosas, pero Akutagawa-senpai, usted es bueno en tenis pero ¿Hay otra cosa que haga a parte de dormir faltando a los entrenamientos?—le -casi- reprimió Hiyoshi con dureza, no dando crédito a que alguien como Sakaki de estricto hubiera hecho a un chico tan despreocupado titular, teniendo en cuenta que ni iba a las prácticas de la mañana o siquiera hacia algún esfuerzo particular.

Jiroh solo sonrío de nuevo, no pareciendo insultado ni ofendido en absoluto.

— ¡El Manga! Me se todos los estand de JoJo—Replicó con alegría mientras Hiyoshi lo miraba como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas en la espalda, pero no quitando su expresión seria.

Pero antes de que el de cabello castaño pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Jiroh empezó a nombrar nombres muy raros como "Hierophant Green", "Star Platinum", "Silver Chariot", "Magician Red", entre otros, que decía tan rápido que no se le entendía bien y después de un corto tiempo, paró.

Jiroh entonces como quien no quiere la cosa, le dijo a Hiyoshi en un tono de alegre complicidad mientras sonreía con inocencia y le palmeaba el hombre negando con la cabeza.

—Deberías volver a clases Hiyoshi-kun, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie—Levantó la mano como si de un juramento se tratase, mientras se alejaba del lugar e Hiyoshi cerraba los puños bastante irritado.

"_¡Pero si tú eras el que se había quedado dormido, senpai!"_

_Owari._

* * *

.

.

.

**Notas: **Pobre Hiyoshi :3 pero es que me hizo gracia y no pude parar de escribirlo, Jiroh es único y adorable :P

-**ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY: **Bueno, aquí meti a Jirou e Hiyoshi coexistiendo juntos XDD Espero y te guste, aunque ahora esta el Ootori Vs Shishido Full Power!! ¿Quién ganara? xDDD


	5. El Constante: Shishido Ryö

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- **Personajes: **Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- **Pareja: **Ninguna.  
- **Disclaimers: **Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
- **Advertencias: **Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
- **Summary: **"Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
- **Summary del chapter: **"El esforzarse era una cualidad con el que él muy bien se identificaba, eso Ootori lo sabía muy bien"

.

.

.

* * *

**El Constante: **_**S**__hishido __**R**__yö;_

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei, en un futuro se convertirá en alguien de temer.

Shishido despertó esa mañana, maldiciendo entre dientes el no poder dormir un poco más antes de levantarse; se puso su ropa deportiva y para quitarse un poco el sueño, salió de su casa y dio varias vueltas por el recinto.

Luego de ese precalentamiento, regresó a su casa cuando sus padres y su hermana mayor apenas se estaban despertando, a la vez que su perro con alegría lo rodeó mientras Shishido acariciaba su cabeza y el ladraba feliz, acurrucándose esperando que su amo lo acariciara un poco más.

—Buenos días. —Musitó a todos mientras estos le devolvían el saludo y se sentaban para desayunar en el comedor, su hermana a su vez hablaba de las trivialidades en su trabajo y sus padres se reían divertidos ante la ocurrencia de su hija. Shishido entonces terminó de comer mientras se cambiaba de ropa, buscaba su portafolio y se iba a la escuela, alegando no querer llegar tarde en el proceso.

—Que te vaya bien, hijo. —Le despidió con ternura su madre, mientras él asentía una sola vez, antes de salir de la casa trotando directamente hacia Hyotei Gakuen.

Cuando ya pudo visualizar el patio central fue para encontrarse con su kohai antes de comenzar las clases, mientras este levantaba su mano saludándolo con amabilidad.

—Choutaro. —Le saludó con un movimiento de mano mientras el pequeño Ootori le sonreía a su superior.

—Buenos días, Shishido-san ¿Cómo se encuentra?—Le preguntó entonces con cortesía el de segundo, mientras le sonreía y Shishido murmuro un "estoy bien." algo seco. Su manera de ser y hablar a muchos les parecía algo grosera y seca, pero Ootori hace mucho que convivía con su senpai, mientras descubría muchas facetas que, a la larga, terminó admirando mucho, una de esas era sin duda su gran constancia, como cuando el orgulloso Shishido decidió cortarse el pelo para poder seguir en el equipo, sangrando mucho y esforzándose en su entrenamiento.

Sonrió. El respetaba mucho a Shishido-san, era una de esa clase de personas que se esfuerzan por lo que quieren y al final lo consiguen, definitivamente Shishido-san era su modelo a seguir.

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo tanto?—Le preguntó el de cabello corto, no demasiado interesado en la respuesta, pues Shishido siempre pensó que Choutaro era sin duda un chico muy amable y atento con todos los que lo rodean –y que para varias, sonreía mucho-.

Al principio Shishido pensó que el chico simplemente no encajaría en un sitio como el club de Tenis, teniendo en cuenta la arrogancia que de ellos emanaban, mientras Choutaro era caso aparte, desde que el menor estaba dispuesto a entregarle su lugar en el equipo que lo había empezado a respetar en sus prácticas, aprendiendo a perfeccionar la técnica del Scud Serve y, en la nueva técnica que hace un tiempo empezaron a practicar para las Nacionales, bautizada como "Neo Scud Serve".

Ambos trabajaron muy duro en sus entrenamientos, formando una gran amistad en el proceso basada en respeto y admiración, causando desde ese momento que se les conociera como la "Silver Pair" por su forma de trabajar en dobles, complementándose en cada jugada contra un equipo contrario.

—No es nada Shishido-san. —Respondió Choutaro con franqueza mientras Ryo ponía sus manos por encima de su cuello y contemplaba las gotas de roció que comenzaban a caer del cielo—Solo pensaba en que usted es la persona más constante que he conocido. —Admitió mientras se reía nerviosamente con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Shishido abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras ambos se despedían para volver a sus respectivas aulas, entonces Shishido se encogió de hombros pensando en qué demonios él era como Choutaro había dicho. "_Oh, bueno después le preguntare."_ Pensó el de la gorra mientras entraba a su próxima clase de -desgraciadamente- Ingles.

"_Diablos" _Fue uno de sus últimos pensamientos antes de tener que escuchar por un par de horas muy aburridos a su profesor _"Joder, al menos no es el maldito Kobayashi"_

_Owari._

* * *

.

.

.

**Notas: **Me encanta Shishido-san! :3 Se me hace que por fuera es algo gruñón, pero en el fondo es súper tímido y muy lindo, seamos sinceros, PoT sin Hyotei no seria lo mismo xDD. Por cierto, el perro de Shishido tambien es amor *3* en el próximo capitulo te tocará entonces a Ootori.

-**ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY: **Neh, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de porque Jiroh duerme tanto, dejémoslo en que le encanta x33 Jajaajaja, es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida (¿?) y si, al menos su habilidad no es arreglarse las uñas cofcoftakicofcof xDDDD


	6. El Amable: Ootori Choutaro

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- **Personajes: **Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- **Pareja: **Ninguna.  
- **Disclaimers: **Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
- **Advertencias: **Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
- **Summary: **"Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
- **Summary del chapter: **"Las aficiones del adorable peligris eran algo que el disfrutaba, y más si era con sus compañeros de equipo"

.

.

.

* * *

**El Amable: **_**O**__otori __**C**__houtaro;_

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei, en un futuro se convertirá en alguien de temer.

Estaban en profundo silencio, respirando tenuevemente debido al agotamiento mientras al hermano pequeño gotas de sudor recorrían su frente al tocaba con sus delicados dedos aquel armonioso instrumento y lograba mayor capacidad que el día anterior en su lección.

Se escuchaba una suave música que cada rincón de la casa se podía escuchar a la perfección, el Ave María que Choutaro estaba tocando con su querido violín estaba siendo todo un éxito. Después de uno minutos más de composición, la suave y precisa música paró mientras alguien a su lado estallaba en aplausos.

—Lo hiciste, Choutaro. —Musitó su hermana mayor con alegría, mientras lo felicitaba con una sonrisa que al instante fue correspondida por Ootori, avergonzado.

—Pero nee-san, seguramente nunca lo hubiera logrado si tu no me hubieras ayudado…—Se excusó el niño mientras un penoso sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas por el cumplido de su hermana.

— ¡Pero qué dices! Yo solo te ayude un poco ¡Tú hiciste lo demás!—Lo reprendió su hermana con fingida molestia, no le gustaba que Choutaro a veces tuviera tal falta de autoestima cuando era un niño tan tierno y bueno, además de tener tal talento con la música extraordinario.

—G-Gracias, nee-san…—Susurró el pequeño Ootori con pena, y más si se lo decía su hermana, quien era más que increíble con el respectivo instrumento en mano, Choutaro siempre había admirado a su hermana y que fue su ejemplo a seguir en el arte de la música—Si me disculpas nee-san, creo que iré a mi habitación, muchas gracias por el cumplido.

Luego de aquello y de un "Yo solo digo la verdad." de parte de la mayor, Ootori entonces entró en su habitación mientras dejaba cuidadosamente el violín en su estuche y se acostaba en su cama con agotamiento, pero muy satisfecho, no podía negar que su itinerario era muy pesado…Primero eran las practicas mañaneras, las Practicas de la tarde, las lecciones de violín (con su hermana y en su escuela con su profesor), su entrenamiento con Shishido-san y sus tareas en casa. Si, debía admitir que llegaba bastante cansado, pero valía la pena.

Choutaro desde pequeño había sido muy bueno con los instrumentos empezando a practicar desde muy pequeño pero, también amaba el Tenis desde la primera vez que vio un partido, quienes jugaban se divertían y lo disfrutaban al máximo, inspirándolo a entrar en el club de tenis y por ende conocer a su pareja de doble, Shishido-san.

Su habitación era muy cálida, de colores pasteles pero preferencialmente el blanco, mientras se escuchaba el Chopin en su equipo de sonido, el de segundo adoraba esa música y nunca paraba de escucharla.

No solo era su hermana quien hablaba de su talento pues su senpai Oshitari-san dijo que lo hacía muy bien (lo que lo alegro mucho, teniendo en cuenta que Oshitari también sabio interpretar con el instrumento)

Shishido-san también lo había felicitado cuando había practicado en frente de él en el patio central un día, y Shishido había ladeado una sonrisa, alegando que sabía usarlo muy bien.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Choutaro. —Lo felicitó Ryo, no con tanto entusiasmo como su hermana, pero se veía que le había gustado la interpretación, se levantó y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro en signo de apoyo (aunque estaba pensando en la cabeza a su kohai, pero simplemente Shishido era más pequeño y seria una ridiculez de su parte)

Entonces el niño feliz se quedo dormido, mientras tenía sueños concernientes a dos de sus grandes aficiones en la vida, el tenis y la música.

Sin duda Ootori era un persona muy inocente, que disfrutaba de las cosas por mas pequeñas que fueran sin duda alguna, su mayor deseo era la Paz Mundial; aquella que hiciera que los hombres dejaran de pelearse unos a otros, que permanecieran en una completa armonía en sus vidas, después de todo "el ciclo de la vida" está compuesta por los seres vivos, cuyo dios seguramente no querría que aquellas terribles cosas pasaran, o por lo menos eso gustaba pensar el de grisáceo cabello.

Él también respetaba muchísimo a sus compañeros, quienes se habían ganado su respeto a lo largo del tiempo y el cual hizo que su nuevo lema fuera el "Todos para uno, y uno para todos" pues, por más que para las demás escuelas fueran unos niños insoportables, pillos, repelentes y que tenían un inmenso club de fans, en verdad, se apoyaban mutuamente cuando el otro tenía problemas, cosa que el peli gris le gustaba.

"_Mañana será un nuevo día…" _Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedar absolutamente dormido para mañana iniciar clases y encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos que Ootori consideraba con sinceridad no solo compañeros, sino también sus amigos.

_Owari._

* * *

**Notas: **Ootori es tan lindo!! /// Me encanto escribir de él, mi adorar al niño! Aunque casi no metí a Shishido-san en la historia; _;…Ya bueno, el próximo es de:… ¡HIYOSHI!! Yeahh, ahora es el turno del chico del "Gekokujou"

.

.


	7. El Serio: Hiyoshi Wakashi

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- **Personajes: **Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- **Pareja: **Ninguna.  
- **Disclaimers: **Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
- **Advertencias: **Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
- **Summary: **"Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
- **Summary del chapter: **"Superar al que sustenta el puesto de mayor rango era una ley de supervivencia para él, una ley llamada _Gekokujou_"

.

.

.

* * *

**El Serio: **_**H**__iyoshi __**W**__akashi;_

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei podrá convertirse en el futuro, en alguien de temer.

—Oigan ¿Saben lo que paso con el súper novato en el torneo de tenis?

—Sí. Uno de primero venció al chico ¡Qué vergüenza!

Un coro de risas irrumpía en el colegio Hyotei mientras las personas se reían a espaldas del chico, perder contra Echizen Ryoma había sido algo muy malo para el Wakashi, pues Hyotei estaba más insoportable que nunca burlándose de que alguien que había vencido a personas como Ootori Choutaro hubiera perdido contra un enano, ni más ni menos.

Hiyoshi sabía que todos hacían eso a sus espaldas, pero el chico no le importaba para nada lo que tuvieran que decir los otros de su "patética" derrota contra el enano del Seigaku.

Un gruñido bajo y seco escapó de sus labios, irritado de que después de haber entrenado tanto en el döjo y en sus entrenamientos mañaneros para vencer a su capitán y ser el mejor venga un crio y lo venza en un parpadeo…

Humillación, derrota, vergüenza. Años de práctica echados a la basura ante aquella desgracia, pues por más serio y centrado que el chico fuera no podía negar que aun era un niño de trece años, que odiaba perder y que juro vencerlo a él, a su capitán, Atobe Keigo.

Hiyoshi era un enigma para sus compañeros de tenis. Era una persona para nada dada al trabajo en grupo, aislada, seria, seca, ordenada y que siempre repetía constantemente una palabra muy extraña llamada "Gekokujou"

El Gekokujou era su lema desde que tenía tres años, su abuelo solía repetirlo antes de entrar en cualquier combate en el döjo cuando era joven. Según su abuelo, el Gekokujou significa esforzarse y vencer al más fuerte, quitándole el dicho título.

Después de pasar por los corredores evitando a los estudiantes malhablados llegó al sitio más tranquilo que conocía en Hyotei Gakuen, la sala de música.

Se alivió al no encontrar a nadie y tener que estar soportando la estancia de la persona, luego de cerrar la puerta se sentó para comenzar a leer su más nueva adquisición, relajándose todo lo que podía antes de que las clases comenzaran y tuviera que reunirse de nuevo con aquellas personas. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo que no reparó en que alguien abrió la puerta y entró con paso silencioso.

— ¿Qué haces en el santuario de Ore-sama?—Preguntó una voz familiar que hizo que el chico cerrara con rapidez su libro y mirara a la persona que lo veía divertido, con su arrogancia de siempre…

—Disfruto la tranquilidad que no hay afuera, Atobe-san. —Respondió el chico tranquilamente mientras lo miraba con algo parecido a una mirada desafiante, retándolo a sacarlo de la habitación.

—Muy bien por ti Hi-yo-shi. —Pronunció el nombre arrastrando las palabras, casi con pereza, mientras se acomodaba en su respectivo sillón, mirándolo con algo de arrogancia—Si estas pensando en esa cosa del "Gekokujou" no deberías dejar que una derrota te superara, es de débiles—Había pronunciado el joven capitán mientras su mano izquierda se posaba en su mentón y fruncía el seño.

Un silencio incomodo se adueño del tranquilo ambiente para convertirlo en un sitio tenso, Hiyoshi ante sus palabras no dijo nada, se quedo callado porque sabía que tenía algo de razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

—En vez de eso deberías gastar el tiempo tratando de derrotar a Ore-sama, es más productivo—Apuntó creído mientras una sonrisa burlona se adueñaba de su hermosa cara—Aunque claro, te tomará mucho más tiempo hacerlo, si es que lo haces.

—Gekokujou. Yo no retrocedo Atobe-san, algún día lo venceré—Había por fin hablado el chico de marrones cabellos mirándolo seriamente retador, aceptando el desafío impuesto por el mayor. _"Juro que me convertiré en el más fuerte." _Pensó en un pensamiento fugas el Wakashi antes de que ambos se pararan, escuchando el timbre que recordaba que las clases empezaban nuevamente.

—Eso espera Ore-sama de ti, Hiyoshi—Fue lo último que dijo antes de encaminarse directamente a su respectiva clase, seguido de chico Gekokujou que se dirigía a la suya sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

—Recuerda que pronto serás el capitán, espero muchas cosas…—Había pronunciado Atobe por primera vez, sin su habitual "ore-sama" antes de perderse entre la gente que se dirigía a sus clases, haciéndose a un lado ante la grandeza de Keigo.

—Por supuesto que lo venceré, el Gekokujou está a mi favor—Pronunció lo último en voz baja y ronca, más para sí mismo que para otra persona, antes de entrar a la clase de Matemáticas, extrañamente su favorita y sentarse en su respectivo asiento.

"_Habrá un momento en que Atobe-san no será el mas fuerte, ese titulo lo llevare yo."_

_Owari._

* * *

.

.

.

**Notas: **¡Este esta dedicado a Zafiro-san! Me alegra que alguien lea esto u_u en fin, lamento haber colgado el capi muy tarde, pero cuando has faltado una semana a clases las cosas se vuelven muuuuuuy difíciles…Por cierto, Hiyoshi es Sagitario! *3* Es mi signo!! Se me había olvidado xDDDD al final, ¿Quien estará en el proximo capitulo? ¿Kabaji, Taki o...Sakaki


	8. El Aburrido: Taki Haginosuke

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- **Personajes: **Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- **Pareja: **Ninguna.  
- **Disclaimers: **Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
- **Advertencias: **Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
- **Summary: **"Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
- **Summary del chapter: **"No tenia rencor ni frustración, después de todo le aliviaba que alguien más capacitado que él obtuviera su posición"

* * *

.

.

.

**El Aburrido: **Haginosuke Taki;

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei, en un futuro se convertirá en alguien de temer.

55…56…57…58…59… ¡Un minuto! Un suave clic provino del aparato que en ese momento Taki se encontraba utilizando, viéndose por demás absorto viendo los números deslizarse de uno en uno. El chico miró con ojos distantes como el timbre que indicaba que ya no había clases sonaba mientras todos los estudiantes salían en un casi atropello y Taki era el último en salir, como siempre.

Con pereza guardo sus materiales escolares y se dirigió con paso holgado hacia la salida para irse directamente a lo único que en ese momento le interesaba: Las prácticas de tenis que se estaban realizando.

Haginosuke no era una persona rencorosa ni mucho menos, él muy bien sabía que Shishido era mucho más capaz que él y que por eso su sensei Sakaki lo había dejado quedarse en el equipo haciendo que por ende, alguien tuviera que irse. No culpaba a nadie, Taki era una persona débil y lo sabia pero…Le encantaba el tenis, por más que no fuera un semi-dios le pareció divertido desde la primera vez que vio a su capitán.

Atobe Keigo era, como muchos en la escuela, su modelo a seguir. Lo admiraba mucho desde que vio al joven capitán usar su excelente juego contra el tensai Oshitari-san, pero admitía que no era solo por el tenis…

Taki desde que lo conoció quiso que fuera su modelo a seguir, pero simplemente dejó de tratarlo cuando entró a segundo año y se dio cuenta de que nunca podría parecerse siquiera a Ore-sama, aunque no por eso estaba de acuerdo con que él mocoso de Seigaku le cortara a su ídolo su cabellera. Principalmente había entrado al club de tenis solo para estar en su mismo grupo pero, desde la primera vez que tomo una raqueta se sintió…

Libre, relajado, en calma. Se sintió mejor que nunca.

Cuando el chico jugaba al tenis se sentía bien y le parecía muy divertido, como a otros les parecía ese entrenamiento un infierno, más teniendo en cuenta el clase de maestro que les enseñaba el particular deporte.

Los distintos movimientos canalizados a la hora de devolver una jugada eran muy emocionantes, como también los distintos saques que se pueden hacer.

Por eso no puede evitar emocionarse como un crio cuando veía aquellas técnicas tan impresionantes que sus compañeros a duro trabajo habían manifestado, gracias a un muy estricto entrenamiento por Sakaki y Atobe, sacando todos sus potenciales.

— ¡Taki! ¿¡Taki, estas escuchando!?—Una voz muy familiar le llamaba con fastidio, mientras la palma de su mano se ponía en frente y hacia un movimiento con las manos ligero, como para despertarlo de su constante estado tan distante.

El chico parpadeo ligeramente mientras miraba a su compañero de clases, quien lo miraba con frustración ante su mal hábito de no escuchar a lo demás.

—Oh, claro que te escuchaba, Mime. —Respondió Taki con una gota bajando de su frente, sonriendo incomodo ante su mentira y sacando de sus portafolios fingiendo estudiar. El segundo solo rodó los ojos con resignación mientras le mandaba una mirada de "Claro, como no" y desaparecía; mientras el manicurista se recostó en un delgado árbol de cerezos cerca de su jardín, deleitándose con el olor de aquellas flores.

"_Que bien huele"_ Se dedicó a pensar mientras de nuevo activaba aquel cronometro que tan extrañamente le gustaba y volvía a sincronizarlo a cero, listo para volver a contar todos los números, segundos y minutos que hagan faltan para que las practicas comenzaran y el volviera camino a ellas, pues por más que no estuviera entre los titulares por alguna extraña razón…Se sentía como uno, no importa que casi no jugara, se sentía como uno por el simple hecho de pertenecer a un grupo.

Y con esa reflexión en mente, se decidió a pararse con su cronómetro en la mano, mientras la otra estaba dirigida a su nuca y estiraba los brazos con pereza contenida, dirigiéndose con el preciado objeto a su club.

_Owari._

* * *

.

.

.

**Notas: **Taki debió explotarse mas T_T me da algo de pena que ese niño perdiera su puesto…Otra vez, lamento el retraso y, trataré mañana subiré el capitulo dedicado a Kabaji, Taki me quedó MUY occ, pero creo que era porque aparece muy poco en la serie. Perdonen si no quedo muy bien, justo ahora me voy a dormir así que estoy muy cansada.


	9. El Leal: Munehiro Kabaji

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- **Personajes: **Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- **Pareja: **Ninguna.  
- **Disclaimers: **Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
- **Advertencias: **Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
- **Summary: **"Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
- **Summary del chapter: **"La deuda estaba saldada desde hace mucho, pero aún así Kabaji seguiría a Atobe por el simple hecho de que gustaba de su compañia"

.

.

.

* * *

**El Leal: **_Munehiro Kabaji;_

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei, en un futuro se convertirá en alguien de temer.

—Vosotros no le llegáis ni a los talones a Ore-sama. Se lo tienen merecido por creerse mejor que Ore-sama ¿Verdad, Kabaji?—Había pronunciado con su aterciopelada voz Atobe a dos chico de tercer año apenas recibidos en la escuela, quienes con osadía juraron ser mejorer jugadores que el excéntrico capitán.

—Ussu—De la nada, Kabaji como siempre había pronunciado su tan característico monosílabo con el rostro inexpresivo, mientras se acercaba al lugar donde yacía Atobe.

Munehiro Kabaji siempre había sido un enigma para sus compañeros de equipo, nadie comprendía muy bien porque Kabaji seguía tanto a Atobe, según Ootori Kabaji era "grande, bueno y amable", cosa muy cierta, Kabaji a pesar de parecer un desalmado gorila, era en realidad alguien de buen corazón.

Aún a pesar de eso, todos encontraban desconcertante que Kabaji siempre hiciera todo lo que Atobe le pedía, cosa que a pesar de que se hubieran acostumbrado desde primer año, no dejaba de ser confuso e ilógico.

Mucha gente había considerado que Atobe le pagaba a Kabaji o este era un mayordomo, más esto era muy falso, Atobe jamás obligaría a nadie a seguirlo y eso Kabaji lo sabía muy bien.

_Unos chicos de quinto grado golpeaban y le lanzaban piedras a un niño de físico mucho más intimidador, más aquellos niños lo conocían y sabían que no era capaz de defenderse, por su amabilidad escondida detrás de su inexpresivo rostro._

— "_¿Qué estas esperando? ¿No te vas a defender, Mugriento?"—Había pronunciado con crueldad uno de los niños, mientras con su mano le tiraba una piedra de considerable tamaño._

_Kabaji no respondió, mientras los mayores se reían en coro del grandulón, habían escuchado un rumor de que aquel gigante tan intimidante no lastimaba a un insecto y querían comprobar con sus propios ojos, lo que de verdad era._

— "_¡Ja, tiene miedo! Esta basura no es nada, tal como habían dicho."—Se burló otro mientras lo pateaba con una sonrisa de superioridad._

—"_La basura en cuestión son ustedes."—Pronunció una voz que hizo que los de quinto se detuvieran, mientras miraban con una ceja alzada al que los había insultado._

_Era un chico de contextura delgada, con un cabello de un particular color grisáceo y una sonrisa burlona se posaba en su pálida cara._

—" _¿Miren quien habló? Es solo un estúpido chiquillo ¿Salvaras a tu amigo el gigante?"—Preguntó con sorna uno mientras una carcajada salía de su boca._

_Atobe, sin dejar aquella lánguida sonrisa pronunció lentamente, como si aquellos chicos fueran cortos de mentalidad— "Ah~ ¿Saben con quién están hablando, basuras?"—Les preguntó mientras daba unos pasos más y se posaba donde se encontraba Kabaji._

_Ellos enfadadosa ante el apelativo puesto, se lanzaron en su contra, listos para dejar su cara creída toda golpeada._

_Más Atobe, en cuanto lo atacaron, los acabó mientras el cuarteto caía al piso, adoloridos ante la paliza que el desconocido les había brindado._

—"_Ah~ Tengan el honor de gravarse el nombre de Ore-sama; Atobe Keigo"—Añadió con su sonrisa petulante mientras se dirigía hacia el Munehiro, y le tendía la mano—"Y más vale que no vuelvan a meterse con él, si no quieren que Ore-sama los deje nuevamente tirados en el piso."_

Desde ese momento Kabaji le había jurado su lealtad silenciosa a Atobe y él no lo detuvo, convirtiéndose en la persona más allegada a Keigo, aún arrogante e insoportable, como algunas personas lo catalogan, no le importaba, porque con Atobe tenía una deuda y él mismo había decidido que sería de por vida, porque disfrutaba de su compañía aunque solo fuera porque este le hiciera una narcisista pregunta, a lo que Kabaji cabeceaba y decía que "si"

Atobe Keigo consideraba al chico de segundo año su amigo, por mucho que no lo dijera pero esa era la verdad. Tan verdad como que Kabaji atesoraba como su literatura preferida a un libro de dibujos que Atobe le regaló en cuarto año, el cual se trataba de unas antiguas fabulas en las que su favorita fue sin duda la del insecto que aun por ser tan diminuto, tenia alma y conciencia, de ahí venia su lema.

Si. Sin duda el chico desde aquel momento en que nadie había hecho algo así por él, y Keigo lo ayudará se habían convertido en amigos, y él lo seguiría en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar si se tratara de entrar al club de tenis o cortarse el cabello para estarse a la par.

_Owari._

* * *

.

.

.

**Notas: **Ask, Kabaji es un amor de chico x333 Siempre había pensado algo como que Atobe lo había ayudado con algo y Kabaji le seguía desde ese momento. El proximo y penultimo capitulo estará dedicado al entrenador Sakaki Tarou.


	10. Final: Hyotei unido, jámas será vencido

**Hyotei Memories**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**- Personajes:** Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou, Haginosuke Taki, Munehiro Kabaji, Shishido Ryö, Ootori Choutaro.  
- Pareja: Ninguna.  
**- Disclaimers:** Ni lo personajes, ni la trama son de mi propiedad, todo es por obra y gracia de Konomi Takeshi –Amen- (Si yo fuera la dueña, Yukimura y Atobe serian mios para la eternidad)  
**- Advertencias:** Quizas hay spoilers y una que otra sorpresa de cada regular.  
**- Summary:** "Hyotei Gakuen es fama, es poder, es grandeza…" Oneshot –casi drabbes- de cada regular de la tan afamada Hyotei.  
**- Summary del chapter: **"El final del telón grupal de apertura se cierra y las rosas hacen su recorrido por el esplendoroso estadio"

.

.

.

* * *

**FINAl:** _Hyotei unido, jamás será vencido;_

Hyotei Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas de no solo el Distrito, sino del País. Cada niño que ingrese a Hyotei, en un futuro se convertirá en alguien de temer.

Desde hace mucho tiempo escuelas tan prestigiadas como Hyotei (mas fortalecida aun por Atobe Keigo, quien le dio lo mejor de lo mejor), Rikkai Dai Fuzoku o Shitenhouji son las que en el ámbito del tenis se han valido para colocarse en los primeros lugares, sobre todo desde los hace dos años Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, quien ganó las Nacionales los dos últimos años, más sin embargo, hay un equipo que logró colocarse entre los cuatro mejores y ése, es Seigaku.

Equipo que desde hace años no había podido ganar nada y que fue gracias a Tezuka Kunimitsu, el siempre pilar de Seigaku, y Echizen que aquel equipo pudo alzarse hasta donde estaba ahora.

El Hyotei se encontraba reunido en aquel amplio comedor de la casa de verano de Atobe Keigo, presidente del consejo estudiantil y nada más y nada menos que el capitán del dicho equipo. El mantel era de un fino y exquisito color beis suave y sedoso. Mientras en el "modesto" comedor (como lo llamó Atobe en una ocasión) se encontraban los ocho titulares de tenis, ya acostumbrados a la excentricidad de su capitán.

El ya nombrado Keigo vestía una camisa de un suave purpura con manga larga y se notaba de una fina marca, con unos pantalones de cuero negro que hacían juego con sus zapatos.

—Así que todos han venido… ¿Verdad, Kabaji?— Preguntó Keigo con su aterciopelada voz al inseparable gigante que lo acompañaba siempre.

—Ussu—Asintió el grandulón sin decir palabra más, como siempre.

— ¿A qué se debe la reunión, Atobe-san?—Preguntó el cortes Ootori ya anticipando la llamada del mencionado, pero queriendo salir de dudas.

—Es cierto—Apoyó Gakuto mientras veía al peli-violeta con curiosidad— ¿Para qué nos llamó, Buchou?

Atobe los miró como si el motivo de la "convocatoria" fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sin embargo respondió con simpleza a la pregunto de sus compañeros.

— ¿No es fácil de adivinar? Ore-sama debe celebrar en que muy pronto ganaremos las Nacionales, más sin embargo, Ore-sama debe asegurarse de que todos nos esforcemos más—Habló con su confianza de siempre y gran determinación, muy seguro de sus palabras el "Rey Simio" como el mocoso de Echizen siempre lo llamaba.

Mientras tanto todos lo miraban acostumbrados a sus arrebates, pero como siempre, Atobe Keigo era aquel que siempre inspiraba la confianza en uno mismo para hacer las cosas, por lo cual aunque fuera clasificado en ese momento como un simple "confianzudo" o "arrogante" el equipo mismo sabia que lo hacía para inspirar la confianza en ellos mismos, y bueno, también porque él era así por naturaleza.

Después de su primer partido contra el Seigaku y aquel entrenamiento especial al que Atobe había ayudado a Echizen a crecer como mejor jugador, ellos mismos se estaban esforzando para ser el equipo que ganará las Nacionales, lo cual, aunque no haya pasado, nunca desanimaba al poco ortodoxo Keigo quien, en vez de deprimirse triplico el entrenamiento y se hizo más estricto.

Más sin embargo, el trabajo duro siempre da frutos, y eso lo comprobaron Shishido y Ootori mientras perfeccionaban el "Neo Scub Serve" o Gakuto al superar su problema de resistencia de manera exitosa. O inclusive el ex titular Haginosuke Taki al recuperar su puesto de forma temporal y quedando afuera Jirou, quien más sin embargo no quedo afectado en absoluto.

Todos a la vez que cenaban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, el dormilón de Hyotei más sin embargo fue el primero en realizar una pregunta al ser presentado el postre luego de la cena.

— ¡Oigan todos!—Murmuró Akutagawa mientras restregaba sus ojos por decima cuarta vez desde que llegó, haciéndose notar por los rostros de la mayoría de titulares expuestos mirándolo, esperando lo que tuviera que decir.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Jirou?—Preguntó Oshitari harto de la tensión en el ambiente, mientras se ajustaba sus para nada verdaderos lentes.

— ¿Qué pasará entonces cuando dejemos la secundaria?—Fue una pregunta seria, aunque la cara de Jirou expresaba además de cansancio, inocencia y duda.

La expresión de algunos decayó levemente, como en el caso de Ootori y Shishido, quienes ya no podrían seguir jugando como la "Silver Pair" el próximo año, Hiyoshi tampoco estaba demasiado contento pues aunque por fin seria el capitán del nuevo Hyotei, los jugadores aparte de Choutaro y Kabaji no eran excepcionalmente buenos _"Espero aunque sea que los de este año sirva alguno." _Pensó momentáneamente, Wakashi no se volvería a dejar ganar por aquel mocoso de gorra, eso sí que no. Y Kabaji… ¿Qué pasaría con él? Si solo estaba en el club porque Atobe estaba allí (aunque le había agarrado cariño al deporte)

—En eso tienes mucha razón. Ni siquiera sabemos si habrá un club de tenis allá…—Murmuró Taki mientras Shishido volvía la cabeza hacia otro lado, no dispuesto a expresar su descontento por no volver a jugar con su kohai Ootori en mucho tiempo.

Pero antes de que terminará de expresar sus dudas una risa melodiosa salió de los labios de Atobe, mientras curvaba una sonrisa lánguida en su pálido rostro.

—En ese caso, obviamente Ore-sama lo construirá—Declaró con simpleza. Y antes de que alguien se atreviera a siquiera abrir la boca volvió a hablar—Además ¿Con quién creen que están hablando? Por si no se han dado cuenta, Ore-sama tienes siete canchas privadas dentro de Japón.

Oshitari sonrió levemente, sabiendo perfectamente que Atobe diría aquello como manera de aclarar que "No nos separaremos y continuaremos jugando todos" pero de una manera menos…Humilde. _"Que tipo tan egocéntrico." _Pensó para sus adentros mientras contemplaba la cara de satisfacción que apareció en el semblante de la mayoría.

* * *

—"_Kabaji."_

—"_Ussu."_

_En un estadio de gran tamaño un hermoso baile de rosas se ejecutaba, producido por un joven con traje rojo y otro de mayor tamaño, mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban con sorpresa y él, tan arrogante sólo se reía altamente, marcando ese momento como el principio del camino de Hyotei, ellos lo darían todo por ganarle a Seigaku y quedarse con el primer lugar como siempre habían anhelado…_

_La sinfonía de la victoria recorría la cabeza de Atobe Keigo mientras anunciaba las siguientes palabras— "¡Gravaos esto en el cerebro! Esta noche comienza el segundo acto: ¡El camino a la gloria de la academia Hyotei!"—Rió con júbilo._

_Las exclamaciones de todos los estudiantes durante el partido con frases como "Atobe ganara" o "Hyotei lo logrará" llenaban el auditoria del esplendoroso estadio que mantenía en aquel a los dos equipos listos en enfrentarse, como el hielo y el fuego._

"_Después de todo nosotros tenemos orgullo, ¡Ganaremos por el equipo!"_

**_O_wari.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Notas:** Había pensado en hacer algo con Sakaki, pero sinceramente preferí centrarme mejor en los titulares que en Tarou, Como sea ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo! A Zafiro-san Any, Sweety Cherry Lover por comentar y ponerlo en sus historias favoritas ¡Me siento halagada! No me importa que casi no tenga Review, lo importante es que al menos a alguien le haya gustado :D También a Tsuki no Tsuki y Akatsuki KOu ¡Gracias también por incluirlo en sus historias! Muchas gracias a todos en verdad.


End file.
